monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Duna
Duna is an extraterrestrial monster featured in the expansion pack "Monster Hunter Destiny: Caliosteo Clash". She is the weakest of the extraterrestrial monsters, but still challenging. English: Duna Japanese: Duna Latin: Dinauria sapiens In-Game Information A mysterious creature from a far-off world. One of a kind, this individual is capable of great elegance in combat. Commanding the Ice element, she is a force to be reckoned with, especially with the ability to confuse opponents. Basic Information Monster Class: Bird Wyvern Weakness: Dragon Element: Ice Status Ailments: Waterblight, Iceblight, Enchanted Habitats: Far-Off Starship Behavior: *Recovers stamina by using Enchanting Aura *Cannot use projectile attacks when low on stamina *Huffs water vapor when enraged *Small chance of dropping an item when flinched *Can learn the movements of hunters during battle Physiology and Behavior Duna does not belong to a unique species - rather, she is an individual. However, her abilities and physiology are unique in themselves. She is able to manipulate the Ice element and release a glittering aura that has the potential to confuse any creature exposed to it. Highly intelligent, she is also capable of learning during the course of a hunt. Notable abilities that Duna possesses in battle are extreme athletic capabilities (thanks to her light skeleton and astounding reflexes) as well as control over Water and Ice elements. She is also capable of expelling a rainbow light from her scales that is capable of disorienting any human exposed to it. Rumor has it that she is able to shapeshift into a more humanoid form as well, but this hasn't been confirmed. In Monster Hunter Destiny Location: Far-Off Starship Area 1 Synopsis: The hunter enters the main area of the Far-Off Starship, taking the time to look out at the arena from his/her perch on the ledge. Hesitantly, he/she drops down and lands on the steel floor, making a muffled *clang* on impact. Unbeknownst to the hunter, a shadowy figure darts away from the ledge and out of sight of the camera. The hunter proceeds into the center of the chamber, when all of a sudden, a bluish blur races by and is immediately noticed by the hunter. A beam of water and ice comes from out of nowhere, and the hunter rolls away. As soon as he/she gets to his/her feet, a strange dinosaur-like creature leaps with its foot claws poised to strike. When the hunter dodges the attack yet again, the creature hits the ground and immediately backflips away upon realizing that it had missed. Things calm down in that moment, allowing the hunter and creature to size each other up. Tense seconds roll by as they glare into each others eyes, braced for combat. After the faceoff is seen from both ends of the battlefield, the camera goes back to the hunter's view, and Duna lets out a warbling roar as the hunt begins. Available Quests A-Rank The Grace of Combat: *''Goal'': Repel Duna *''Location'': Far-Off Starship *''Environment'': Stable *''Client'': Mediatas Chief *''Description'': A hunter reported a sighting of a very strange monster heading toward our strange visitors' vessel. He said it was so elegant that he almost lost track of where it was several times. Do not be distracted, hunter - repel this foreign beast from our land! Items/Carves ''Note: You cannot slay Duna.'' Items are listed from most common to least common. A-Rank Tail x1: Fluid Tailbone, Elegant Splinter, Alien NecroSaph Capture Rewards: Elegant Splinter x2, Dainty Fang, Lovely Dermis, Graceful Ripper x2, Attractive Feather, Dainty Fang x3, Alien NecroSaph Break Head: Attractive Feather x2, Dainty Fang, Elegant Splinter x2, Alien NecroSaph Break Back: Lovely Dermis, Attractive Feather, Graceful Ripper, Lovely Dermis x2 Item Drop: Mega Wyvern Tear, Lrg Wyvern Tear, Dainty Fang Item Descriptions A': *'Elegant Splinter: This scale is not from this world. Its colors and form are the very picture of elegance. *'Lovely Dermis': Smooth skin found under the scales of an alien beast. The vibrant colors adorning this pelt are simply beautiful. *'Dainty Fang': A very lovely fang. Small and pointed - cute as an individual tooth, and deadly as a mouthful of them. *'Fluid Tailbone': The vertebrae of this monster's tail are locked in a way that portrays the necessity of balance to such a gorgeous creature. *'Attractive Feather': Feather-like scale that adorns a beautiful alien wyvern. Thought to be a sort of elegant courtship display when flushed pink. *'Graceful Ripper': These small claws are remarkably sharp, and are wielded in a way that truly captures the dance of combat. *'Alien NecroSaph': A blue gemstone that is dark at its center. It is not of this world, a piece of otherworldly beauty. Attacks Elegant Bite: Takes a step forward, then pounces a short distance and snaps her jaws upon landing. Tail Sweep: Swings her tail while turning about 180 degrees to the side. Always does two. Lethal Waltz: Lets out a quick chirruping noise before leaping forward a large distance and smashing her feet into the target, then backflips back into her original starting position. Furious Two-Step: See "Lethal Waltz". Instead of doing just one, she will strike up to four times, making the attack difficult to avoid. Destructive Ballet: Crouches down and arcs her tail up above her head, then pounces forward and strikes with a bite. Then she jumps away with a twirl before doing another pounce from a different direction. Will repeat several times before calming down. Frigid Hose: Stands up tall and takes aim, then releases a beam of water and small ice shards from her jaws. (Waterblight) Sapphire Doom: Backflips away to put distance between her and her target, then repeatedly fires huge ice chunks at it. (Iceblight) Enchanting Aura: Performs the same animation as her roar, but doesn't require Earplugs and creates a rainbow-colored glow around her. The glow lasts for several seconds. (Enchanted) Bite-Waltz Combo: Performs an Elegant Bite before going straight into a Lethal Waltz. Graceful Rage: Performs an Elegant Bite, then a Furious Two-Step, and finally a Frigid Hose. (Waterblight) Roar: Stands up tall, throws her head back, and lets out a long, chirruping cry. Can be blocked with Earplugs. Equipment Armor A-Rank Elemental Resistances: *Fire -10 *Water +15 *Thunder -5 *Ice +20 *Earth -10 *Sky +10 *Dragon -20 Skills: Negate Enchanted, Defense Up (L), Recovery Speed +2, Health +20, Slow Sharpening Weapons Dual Blades Dancing Duals: *Raw Damage - 348 *Elemental Damage - 240 Water/240 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 20 *Requires - Elegant Splinter x5, Mega Wyvern Stone x3, Graceful Ripper x4 Waltzing Duals: *Raw Damage - 411 *Elemental Damage - 300 Water/300 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 *Requires - Attractive Feather x9, Elegant Splinter x12, Lovely Dermis x2, Meldspar Ore x20 Otherworldly Waltz: *Raw Damage - 435 *Elemental Damage - 330 Water/330 Ice *Slots - 4 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 30 *Requires - Graceful Ripper x8, Lovely Dermis x6, Alien NecroSaph x1, Dinomaton Plating x10 Longsword Beautiful Reaper: *Raw Damage - 670 *Elemental Damage - 310 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 20 *Requires - Attractive Feather x4, Lovely Dermis x7, Fluid Tailbone x5, Mega Wyvern Stone x3 Dazzling Reaper: *Raw Damage - 753 *Elemental Damage - 350 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 *Requires - Lovely Dermis x12, Eltalite Ore x23, Dainty Fang x6, Attractive Feather x8 Duna's Soultaker: *Raw Damage - 829 *Elemental Damage - 400 Ice *Slots - 4 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 30 *Requires - Alien NecroSaph x1, Elegant Splinter x5, Lovely Dermis x14, Maton Insulation x6 Insect Glaive Heartfelt Baton: *Raw Damage - 722 *Elemental Damage - 300 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - White *Affinity - 20 *Requires - Lovely Dermis x8, Elegant Splinter x5, Dainty Fang x7, Mega Wyvern Stone x3 Soulmate's Baton: *Raw Damage - 825 *Elemental Damage - 360 Ice *Slots - 3 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 20 *Requires - Fluid Tailbone x6, Elegant Splinter x9, Graceful Ripper x4, Meldspar Ore x21 Hunter's Love: *Raw Damage - 904 *Elemental Damage - 390 Ice *Slots - 4 *Sharpness - Purple *Affinity - 30 *Requires - Lovely Dermis x13, Alien NecroSaph x1, Beautiful Feather x16, Maton Generator x3 Crossbow Thorny Rose: *Raw Damage - 289 *Elemental Damage - 280 Ice *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - None *Slots - 4 *Affinity - 20 *Arrow Type - Pierce Lv 1, Pierce Lv 2, Pierce Lv 3, Rapid Lv 4 *Requires - Mega Wyvern Stone x2, Attractive Feather x10, Elegant Splinter x4, Dainty Fang x8 Prickling Rosebud: *Raw Damage - 303 *Elemental Damage - 330 Ice *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - None *Slots - 4 *Affinity - 20 *Arrow Type - Pierce Lv 1, Pierce Lv 2, Pierce Lv 3, Rapid Lv 4 *Requires - Lovely Dermis x7, Cosmicite Ore x25, Attractive Feather x14 Flowering Flora: *Raw Damage - 338 *Elemental Damage - 370 Ice *Reload - Above Average *Deviation - None *Slots - 5 *Affinity - 30 *Arrow Type - Pierce Lv 1, Pierce Lv 2, Pierce Lv 3, Scatter Lv 4 *Requires - Dinomaton Plating x15, Hefty Mosstable x3, Alien NecroSaph x1, Graceful Ripper x6 Notes *Duna is a character in the first Fossil Fighters game, playing a huge role in the storyline, while her reptilian form is an unlockable in both games. **The fully upgraded Insect Glaive's name is a reference to the aforementioned role, a possible love interest for the main character. *Duna is considered "repelled" when her health reaches 0. **Thus, she can be captured, but not carved. *Her Enchanting Aura attack causes the Enchanted ailment, which lowers affinity and makes it easier for her to Stun you. *In order to upgrade her Crossbow fully, Hefty Mosstables from an A-Rank Duramboros are required. Category:Monster Creation Category:Bird Wyvern Category:Monster Hunter Destiny Category:Crossover Category:Cottonmouth255